In micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS), it is often necessary to effect very small, precise movements between objects through a range of motion. To do this, the objects must be closely controlled and monitored. Specifically, the relative positions of the objects must be precisely known, and the device producing movement between the objects (often referred to as a “micro-mover” or “micro-actuator”) must be capable of making very small and precise movements.
In some instances, in addition to the abilities to precisely know the relative positions of the objects and to effect precise movements of the objects, it is necessary or desirable to have a very high degree of control over the micro-actuator such that the objects may be accelerated and decelerated in a very smooth manner, while still effecting very small, precise movements with a very high resolution relative to the distance over which the objects are moved.